The present invention relates to devices used to adhesively bond gas turbine components. Gas turbine components can have very intricate geometries that sometimes require composite pieces to be adhered together in order to form the gas turbine component. In order to cure the adhesive, a desired pressure needs to be applied to the composite pieces. Elevated temperatures also may be used in order to cure the adhesive.
Fixturing devices using mechanical tooling are often used to apply pressure to composite materials in order to cure an adhesive under desired conditions. However, in some applications, this curing process sometimes requires applying a specific, known pressure to the composite materials. Such devices may not be designed to adequately accommodate the temperatures needed to thermally cure the particular adhesive. Additionally, these fixturing devices may be bulky and cumbersome to use, and may be too large to use in certain applications.